Dance Master
This is the eighth episode of Total Drama Kingdom, the ninth season of the series. Summary The teams now perform in a dancing challenge with Chef as the DJ, since Chris finds a grand ballroom inside the castle, so he goes ahead and makes use the empty room. Meanwhile, Joshua comes back and replaces Vin as the new intern, but little is known that Joshua still has a crush on Vin. The Savage Wolves wins once again, thanks to Duncan and Katie cheating. In the end, there is no elimination ceremony, as Vin decides to quit to stay away from Joshua. Characters Devious Bats * * * * Savage Wolves * * Episode Information Main Episode 4:29 Chelyca Ready 4:29 Cody 2015 Okay good Rimieg, you ready? 4:30 RiMiEg007 Hold on a sec 4:30 Cody 2015 I'm starting Episode 8 WILL NOW BEGIN * ' : ""' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We had Mal come back and steal some idols!"' * ' : "But in the end we took them back!"' * ' : "Well, Duncan and Katie did!"' Duncan and Katie may talk GO 4:32 RiMiEg007 * : *high fives Katie* Yeah! 4:32 Chelyca * We can may it all the way to the final two if we just stick to my plan! 4:32 Cody 2015 * ' : "So they both each now have invincibility idols!"' * ' : "Those Bats just can't be stopped!"' * ' : "In fact, since they keep on winning..."' 4:33 Chelyca * We'll see about that. 4:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "The Wolves just kept on losing"' * ' : "So instead of giving them another elimination"' * ' : "I spared a lucky loser and sent them over to the winners!"' * ' : "Since Tyler kept messing with him thinking that he was gay"' * ' : "So yeah, congrats Vin, you are now not so unlucky after all"' Vin you may talk 4:33 RiMiEg007 * : *sarcastically* Yay 4:34 Cody 2015 * *comes in* Wait, did I just hear that Vin is gay? Ha ha ha 4:34 Chelyca * : I'm not sure what just happened even after he explained it. 4:34 RiMiEg007 * : *censored* NO! 4:34 Cody 2015 * Yeah dude, Vin is sooo gay *hugs Vin* * ' : "Hey Tyler, Vin is not on your team now"' * Whoa, what are you doing there Tyler! * Stay away from my Vin, he's mine! *runs to Vin* 4:35 Chelyca * As long as you don't stop us from winning. 4:35 Cody 2015 Vin you there? Say hello to Joshua 4:35 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Josh in the groin* 4:35 Cody 2015 * You missed me Vin, I'm way hotter than Tyler, right? * No way, Vin likes me more, right Vin? * ' : "Ha ha ha! Looks like Vin has some competition"' * ' : "Anyway, say hello to Joshua"' 4:35 Chelyca * What just happened? 4:35 RiMiEg007 * : *conf* Kill me now 4:35 Cody 2015 * ' : "He will be replacing Vin as the new intern"' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "Say it Josh!"' * GAY VIN SEASON This is not the only time you will hear music today OKAY TALK GUYS * Whoohoo! What in the world is going on? 4:37 Chelyca * Everything is going well. Just don't blow it. 4:37 Cody 2015 * Aww man, guess Josh is back... I heard he had a crush on Vin back in Season 7 4:37 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Ok, I see what Vin is going through, and it's funny, but he's on my team now, and we stick together. I better protect him from those other freaks 4:38 Cody 2015 * So yeah Eva, sucks how we are alone again, right? 4:38 Chelyca * *conf* Perhaps this is a good time to divide and conquer. 4:38 Cody 2015 * Stupid Vin, ditched us * He ditched me! * Too bad Tyler, Vin is mine! 4:39 Chelyca * When we win the next event, it won't matter anymore. 4:39 Cody 2015 * Yeah Eva, I heard the merge is coming soon Okay are the Bats talking? 4:40 Chelyca * Let the domination continue! SierraFanGuy has joined the chat. 4:40 SierraFanGuy I'm here 4:40 Chelyca * Welcome to the team, Vin, Just don't blow it. 4:40 Cody 2015 * Yeah Vin, welcome to the team! Cool You play Tyler GO 4:40 SierraFanGuy * : Well thanks. I appreciate your greetings! ok 4:40 Cody 2015 * Yeah Vin, you are with the winners now! Rimieg talk please 4:40 RiMiEg007 * : Just keep me away from them, Tyler and Josh * : Don't worry about them 4:40 SierraFanGuy * : Eva what were we talking about? I was distracted 4:40 Cody 2015 Or else Dapi takes your characters :P 4:41 Chelyca * Tyler, it is time for us to end our string of losses. 4:41 SierraFanGuy Sorry for not getting on, I just have my personal life and busy with school and exams 4:41 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yeah Josh, you better stay away from Vin"' It's okay 4:41 SierraFanGuy * : How? 4:41 Cody 2015 * But I love him You came right on time Bub didn't show 4:41 SierraFanGuy * : *Conf* Why does my life have to be a living hell? thx k * : Let's combine our athlete forces together and end our losses! 4:42 Chelyca * We've gotten rid of all the dead weight, now we'll just beat them with our superior athletic skills. 4:42 SierraFanGuy * : Yeah *falls* I'm a jock 4:42 Cody 2015 * : *conf* I'm glad Chris brought me back as an intern, especially since I came here to replace Vin... God, I love him so much Rimieg? Where did you go? 4:43 SierraFanGuy * : Anyway, Eva * : Let's win this! * : Like Shia Laboeuf once said "JUST DO IT" can I play his characters? 4:43 Cody 2015 If he doesn't show up in 5 mins yeah He was here earlier 4:43 Chelyca * It's time to end our string of losses. 4:44 SierraFanGuy * : YEAH! I have a feeling I will be eliminated again this season lol I'm a loser who never won an rp season * : Let's make some protein shakes, eva * : it will give us the vitamins and nutrients we need! 4:44 Chelyca * Do you have the ingredients? * Anyway Vin, now that you are on our team, what can you contribute to it? 4:44 Cody 2015 Whatever Dapi, your Vin now 4:44 SierraFanGuy * : Well as long as Joshie here doesn't mess with me... I think I'll do fine * : Uh, I have a banana which contains potassium * : theres a blender in chef's kitchen, I took it ok 4:44 Cody 2015 * I know right, Vin? I've seen how Joshua treated you back in Reloaded. 4:45 Chelyca * All we have to do is mix it with the other stuff. 4:45 SierraFanGuy * : Of course, I hate Josh! You hear me, I hate you! * : Let's mix it 4:45 Cody 2015 * Stop lying, Vin... 4:45 Chelyca * As long as you keep us winning. 4:45 SierraFanGuy * : I've got milk and peanut butter lets mix the ingrédients *put ingrédients in blender and mix* whats the challenge again? 4:45 Cody 2015 * Your way better than Katie here It just started 4:45 SierraFanGuy * ' : Hey, my blender!' * ' : Chris, did you take my blender again?!' oh 4:46 Cody 2015 But the challenge will be dancing 4:46 SierraFanGuy * : I wonder what's the challenge, dude! 4:46 Chelyca * *mischievous grin* We'll see. 4:46 Cody 2015 * I know you will like it Vin 4:46 SierraFanGuy * : uh, why are u laughing evily, Katie? 4:46 Chelyca * No reason. 4:47 Cody 2015 * Katie here is Evil! 4:47 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Josh* Why does he have to be here? 4:47 Cody 2015 * Really, how Duncan? WHOA Vin hates Josh LOL 4:47 SierraFanGuy * : *conf* Lol, I don't even like him. I think I might have a little crush on Brianna doe. i know 4:47 Cody 2015 Yeah Vin isn't gay, he's just made fun of 4:48 SierraFanGuy oh well forget what i just said 4:48 Cody 2015 * So yeah, I wonder if we will keep on winning? 4:48 SierraFanGuy * : AAAAAAAAAARGH! I'M TIRED OF BEING MADE FUN OF! *Eyes turn red* 4:49 Cody 2015 * Of course, with Vin here, we outnumber them 2 to 1 4:49 SierraFanGuy * : let's win this eva! im super good at dancing * : Lindsay told me how 4:49 Chelyca * What is the next challenge? 4:49 RiMiEg007 What the fuck? 4:49 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay hello teams"' WB Rimieg 4:49 SierraFanGuy * : I heard it's dancing. I'm not sure wb 4:50 RiMiEg007 My internet took a shit 4:50 Cody 2015 Take Zeke and Duncan back Dapi is Vin now 4:50 SierraFanGuy what about vin 4:50 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay guys, challenge time!"' Your Vin and Tyler 4:50 SierraFanGuy ok 4:50 Cody 2015 Rimieg already has 3 characters, I'm sure he can give you one Anyway, let's resume * : "That's right! Challenge time!" 4:51 RiMiEg007 * : *sarcastically* Great 4:51 Chelyca * About time. These people have been boring me out of my mind. 4:51 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay ignore Joshua here"' * ' : "He's just an intern"' * ' : "Here to replace Vin"' 4:52 SierraFanGuy * : OH CHRIS THANKS! I WAS SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING AN INTERN! * : *sigh* What is the challenge? 4:52 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, I heard we're dancing 4:52 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yup, you heard right"' 4:52 Chelyca * They got a new intern and you weren't promoted, just replaced. 4:53 SierraFanGuy * : Wait, dancing? 4:53 Cody 2015 * ' : "Guess they saw me setting up the DJ equipment"' * Yup, I'm so dancing with Vin here :) 4:53 RiMiEg007 Dapi, Vin hasn't been an intern in like 5 episodes 4:53 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yup, Josh..."' * ' : "Okay yes, we are having a dancing challenge today"' 4:54 SierraFanGuy whatever im not good at playing vin 4:54 Cody 2015 Fine give him back to Rimi You can take* And (joshua) 4:54 SierraFanGuy okay 4:55 Cody 2015 * ' : "Cus turns out that this castle has a grand ballroom"' 4:55 SierraFanGuy * ' : Yep, so you better dance right. Not like a wuss, isn’t that right Tyler?' 4:55 Cody 2015 * ' : "Cool, huh?"' Okay brb in 2 mins EVERY CHARACTER talk please 4:55 SierraFanGuy * : Hey, I'm good at dancing 5:11 RiMiEg007 * : What are you getting at McLean? 5:11 Cody 2015 * Vin, I missed you 5:11 Chelyca * Not promoted, just replaced. 5:11 Cody 2015 * ' : "Anyway, since we have a ballroom, then why not use it, eh?"' 5:12 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Josh* Why does he have to be here? 5:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "So yeah, dancing challenge!"' 5:12 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I've seen the other team... there's no way they'll beat us... I mean... LOOK AT THEM! *laughs* 5:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "We have one of those every 2 seasons"' 5:12 SierraFanGuy * : Eva I've done the shakes. One for me and one for you! *gives protein shake to Eva* 5:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "So yeah, all of you will dance"' 5:12 Chelyca * *grabs Tyler hard* Let's get to it. 5:12 SierraFanGuy * : *drinks shake* Okay, let's do this! 5:12 RiMiEg007 * : Um no! Girls dance... girly guys dance... Duncan, does not dance! 5:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "Don't worry Wolves you may be outnumbered but I will only judge the teams on how good they dance"' * ' : "Also, Chef will be the DJ"' 5:13 SierraFanGuy * ' : Yeah and don't dance like I wuss, am I right tyler?' 5:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Chef?"' * ' : "Let's keep it classical, okay?"' 5:13 SierraFanGuy * : HEY! I TOOK YEARS OF TRAINING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND LINDSAY! PLUS I HAVE A PROTEIN SHAEK 5:13 Chelyca * *drinks shake* Let's pick us the pace. *dances fast but not very graceful* 5:13 RiMiEg007 * : Got any Mozart? 5:13 SierraFanGuy * ' : yup!' 5:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "It's a castle, so we gotta dance like the old days"' 5:13 Chelyca * Who wants to dance with me? 5:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Anyway, let's all go to the ballroom!"' 5:13 SierraFanGuy * : These years of training will be useful! I knew it * : finally 5:14 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses arms* Duncan doesn't dance! 5:14 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO GRAND BALLROOM * ' : ""' 5:14 SierraFanGuy * : Medieval dance is the first style of dance I've learned! * : Eva let's practice 5:14 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay girls, put on a dress!"' * That means you, Eva, Katie and Vin! 5:15 Chelyca * *grumbles* All right! 5:15 SierraFanGuy * : Wow, eva you look good in that dress. 5:15 Cody 2015 * ' : "Eva gets Cinderella's dress"' 5:15 Chelyca * *mischievous grin* Certainly. 5:15 RiMiEg007 * : *makes vomit noises* 5:15 SierraFanGuy * : *conf* I don't have a crush on Eva, no I don't. Even doe I broke up with Lindsay a few weeks ago... 5:15 Cody 2015 * ' : "Katie can get Sleeping Beauty's dress"' * ' : "Okay, guys you can wear tux"' 5:16 Chelyca * Your dress isn't on quite right. *cuts a small part of Eva's dress* 5:16 Cody 2015 * *gives tuxes to all the dudes except Vin* 5:16 Chelyca * You better not try anything. 5:16 SierraFanGuy * : no * : Lets dance now 5:16 Chelyca * *innocently* Who me? 5:16 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* This is such a dumpy challenge? Dancing is for girls! Guys punch trees and eat meat! 5:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Fine Katie doesn't fit the dress"' 5:16 Chelyca * Yes, you. 5:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Give it to Vin then :P"' 5:17 SierraFanGuy * : *dances with Eva in a medieval style* 5:17 RiMiEg007 * : Shut it McLean! 5:17 Cody 2015 * ' : "Not yet guys"' * ' : "Let Chef put the music first"' * ' : "Anyway, give a dress to Katie, okay Josh?"' * Sure 5:17 SierraFanGuy * ' : Alright! *puts Tiny Tim's music*' 5:17 Cody 2015 * *give's Belle's dress to Katie* * ' : "Okay dancing time!"' * ' : "Okay as you can see"' 5:18 Chelyca * *puts on the dress* I look gorgeous as always. 5:18 SierraFanGuy TIP TOE TROUGH THE TULIPS * ' : oops wrong music' 5:18 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses arms and rolls eyes* 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "I will now judge you on how good you dance"' 5:18 SierraFanGuy * ' : *puts on old music* there it is!' 5:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Let's start with classical music, okay?"' * ' : "Dance!"' 5:18 RiMiEg007 * : *does disco dance* 5:18 SierraFanGuy * ' : a song by Mozart!' 5:19 Chelyca * Come on, Tyler! *dances fiercely* 5:19 RiMiEg007 * : *moonwalks* 5:19 SierraFanGuy * : Lets dance *dances with eva* * : Wow, my dancing is great! 5:19 Chelyca * You better not ruin this dance. 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Whoa, the Wolves are dancing the old fashioned way"' 5:19 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls eyes* 5:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Bats, try to dance together, okay?"' 5:19 RiMiEg007 * : *goes up to Katie* Care to dance? 5:20 Chelyca * Certainly. *dances* 5:20 SierraFanGuy * : Wow I have energy, that's because of the protein shake! 5:20 RiMiEg007 * : *looks around* There's not exactly many girls here! * : *dances with Katie* 5:20 SierraFanGuy * : *dances with eva* I knew these dancing lesson with (Lindsay) would be useful someday, finally! 5:20 Chelyca * *the cut part of the back of the dress is visible* I'm surprised how smoothly this has gone. 5:21 Cody 2015 * ' : "Fine Vin, you get to dance with Joshua"' 5:21 SierraFanGuy * : Yeah, i'M surprised 5:21 Cody 2015 * Yay *dances with Vin* 5:21 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Whoever came up with this challenge has bricks for brains! * : *kicks Josh in the groin* NO! 5:21 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Chef, stop the music!"' 5:21 SierraFanGuy * ' : *stops music*' 5:21 Cody 2015 stupid emotes :P 5:21 SierraFanGuy ikr 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay the Wolves danced better"' 5:22 Chelyca * *whispering* I already cut part of Eva's dress, if we get closer we can sabotage it. 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "The Bats keep arguing"' 5:22 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls eyes* 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Wolves win Round 1"' * ' : "Next round Chef!"' 5:22 SierraFanGuy * : Yaay, high five! 5:22 Chelyca * Good job, Tyler. 5:22 RiMiEg007 * : Maybe if you came up with a manlier challenge 5:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Put on something more modern, eh?"' 5:22 SierraFanGuy * ' : *puts on justin bieber baby*' 5:22 RiMiEg007 * : *vomits* 5:23 Cody 2015 * Oh yeah, I love this song! * ' : "NO CHEF"' 5:23 SierraFanGuy * : THIS SONG GRINDS MY EARS! 5:23 RiMiEg007 * : Figures 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "I meant Disco!"' 5:23 SierraFanGuy * ' : sorry wrong music' 5:23 Chelyca * Just don't listen then and keep dancing. 5:23 RiMiEg007 * : *smashes Justin Beiber CD* 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "'70s music please"' 5:23 SierraFanGuy * ' : Puts on 70's disco music *' 5:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "Dance!"' DISCO BALL LIGHTS UP THE BALLROOM 5:23 RiMiEg007 * : Disco? Seriously, you guys wonder why '80s music sucks! 5:24 Chelyca * *moves in closer to Eva and Tyler* Almost there. 5:24 Cody 2015 * Oooo... disco ball! 5:24 SierraFanGuy * : Okay, let's dance Eva. I watched lots of 80's movies * : I know how to dance like in the 80's! 5:24 RiMiEg007 * : *disco dances and moonwalks* 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Shake your booty!"' 5:24 SierraFanGuy * : *dances with eva in a disco fashion* 5:24 Cody 2015 * Oh yeah, Vin! 5:24 Chelyca * I've seen a few movies from that time myself, mostly horror movies. 5:24 RiMiEg007 * : *moonwalking* Shut up Josh! 5:24 SierraFanGuy * : oh, interresting 5:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay the Bats seem to be dancing best"' 5:25 Chelyca * *pulls on Eva's dress* Oops! 5:25 SierraFanGuy * : *moonwalks like Michael Jackson* 5:25 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls in on rollerskates and dances around* * : *flips in the air* 5:25 SierraFanGuy * : come on, eva you've seen michael Jackson sing and dance, right? * : *falls on Katie* oops lol * : *gets back up* *continue moonwaling* 5:26 Chelyca * *the rip is noticably larger* Yes, I've seen Thriller probably a dozen times. Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 5:26 Cody 2015 Hey 5:26 Teamdarkfan4 yo 5:26 Cody 2015 You are so late LOL 5:26 SierraFanGuy * : THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT 5:26 Cody 2015 We're on Episode 8 already 5:26 SierraFanGuy * : *moonwalks* 5:26 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I took dance lessons as a kid... my parents thought it would come in handy later on in life... guess they were actually right for once! 5:26 Cody 2015 You wanna play Dark? I'll let you be (joshua) 5:26 Teamdarkfan4 school kept me busy 5:26 Cody 2015 You can be Josh 5:26 Chelyca * Keep it up, Zeke. 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay guys Bats win!"' * ' : "The teams both have a point now"' 5:27 Teamdarkfan4 i'll come back once im done with this weekend homework ;-; 5:27 RiMiEg007 * : *standing in the corner and rolls eyes* STUPID CHALLENGE! 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "Time for the last dance!"' 5:27 Chelyca * *angrily* How did they win again? 5:27 SierraFanGuy * : I don't know! 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "They didn't win"' Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 5:27 Cody 2015 * ' : "You guys are tied"' 5:27 Chelyca * Whew! 5:27 SierraFanGuy * : Whew, close one! 5:27 Cody 2015 * Yeah Wolves, are you stupid or something :P 5:28 RiMiEg007 * : *crosses arms* Well, leave it to Zeke and Katie and we'll win for sure! 5:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then last round"' 5:28 SierraFanGuy * ' : Okay, let's put a love song! *puts piano love song*' 5:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "We are now doing a DANCE OFF"' 5:28 RiMiEg007 * : Good! Then we can end this dumpy challenge! 5:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "DJ!"' 5:28 SierraFanGuy * ' : *stops music* Oh, I... nvm' 5:28 RiMiEg007 * : I'm actually having fun, eh? 5:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "Let's put some '90s dance music"' 5:28 RiMiEg007 * : Nirvana! 5:28 SierraFanGuy * : DJ IN THE HOUSE, MAN 5:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "Whoa!"' * ' : "Not that DJ"' * ' : "How did you get here anyway"' * Umn... he came with me 5:29 RiMiEg007 * : I called him 5:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then break-dancing time"' 5:29 SierraFanGuy * : yeah, vin's a friend of mine 5:29 RiMiEg007 * : DJ is my personal bodyguard 5:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "Whoever does it best wins"' * ' : "GO"' 5:30 RiMiEg007 * : *does an amazing break dance* 5:30 SierraFanGuy * : alright eva lets do this! * : *break dances* 5:30 Chelyca * One more tug ought to do it. *pulls on Eva's dress* 5:30 SierraFanGuy * : *does the bacon strip dance* 5:30 Cody 2015 * Whoa! Nice one Tyler 5:30 RiMiEg007 * : *throws a bunch of stuff at Tyler to make him mess up* 5:30 SierraFanGuy * ' : Katie is cheating!' 5:30 Chelyca * *part of the dress falls off and she is embarrased* Oh no! 5:30 Cody 2015 * ' : "Duncan is too"' * ' : "Okay stop guys!"' 5:31 SierraFanGuy * : Cheaters! *does the bacon dance* 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "Looks like the Bats cheated"' 5:31 SierraFanGuy * : Okay *stops dancing* 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "So they lose"' 5:31 SierraFanGuy * ' : Yeah' 5:31 RiMiEg007 * : I have no clue what you're talking about 5:31 Cody 2015 * Aww man it's over? * But I wanted to twerk! 5:31 SierraFanGuy * ' : Cheaters never win!' * : AH-HA! 5:31 Chelyca * *continues dancing while trying to hold her dress together* I'll get you back for this! 5:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "Umn... I'm sure no one wants to see that Joshua"' 5:32 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah.... I second that Chris 5:32 Cody 2015 * *twerks in front of Vin* You like that Vin? 5:32 SierraFanGuy * ' : Ew, just thinking about it makes me gag' 5:32 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Josh in the groin and walks away* 5:32 SierraFanGuy * : Good one, Vin! 5:32 Cody 2015 * Oooo, that tickles! 5:32 RiMiEg007 * : Aren't you supposes to be my body guard DJ? 5:33 Cody 2015 * Admit it Vin, you like me, you kissed me back in Season 7, remember? 5:33 RiMiEg007 * : No! *storms out* 5:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay enough Josh"' * ' : "Stay away from Vin please"' * He'll love me soon 5:33 RiMiEg007 * : *from other room* THANK YOU CHRIS! 5:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then that's it"' * ' : "Katie and Duncan cheated"' * ' : "So Bats lose"' 5:34 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls eyes* This challenge was crap anyway 5:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "So that means..."' 5:34 SierraFanGuy * : Yeah i'm kinda sleepy *falls on the ground, sleeps* 5:34 Chelyca * Duncan, how could you? 5:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "WOLVES WIN, BABY!"' 5:34 RiMiEg007 * : You cheated too 5:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "Congrats"' 5:34 SierraFanGuy * : YAAAY! *HUGS EVA* 5:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "This is now your second win"' 5:34 SierraFanGuy * : We did it, Eva! 5:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then elimination time!"' 5:35 Chelyca * *hugs Tyler back hard* Alright! 5:35 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Great! 5:35 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : "" * : "Okay Chris let me host the elimination today" 5:35 Chelyca * Who want to take the blame for this? 5:35 RiMiEg007 * : KILL ME NOW! 5:35 Cody 2015 * : "Bats, looks like you lose again" * : "But I'll give Vin a chance" 5:36 Chelyca * ok, you have my vote. 5:36 Cody 2015 * : "Vin if you kiss me I'll make you immune" 5:36 RiMiEg007 * : You know what... NO! I QUIT! 5:36 Cody 2015 * : "Fine then, voting time peeps!" 5:36 RiMiEg007 * : Did you not hear me? 5:36 Cody 2015 * ' : "If you quit you have to find your own way out"' 5:36 RiMiEg007 * : I QUIT! 5:37 SierraFanGuy brb 5:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Good luck with that"' 5:37 RiMiEg007 * : Fine! I will! * : *exits castle and enters forest* 5:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Very well then..."' 5:37 SierraFanGuy * : *growls at vin* 5:37 RiMiEg007 * : Sooo.... does that mean no elimination? 5:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Joshua! Go lead Vin back to the city!"' * Sure thing Chris! * Follow me Vin! 5:38 RiMiEg007 * : *climbs tree* Me and my big mouth * : NO! 5:38 Cody 2015 * Hey, get down Vin 5:38 RiMiEg007 * : I'll take my chances with the tree 5:38 Cody 2015 * Or else I come get you! 5:38 RiMiEg007 * : And the bears! 5:38 SierraFanGuy * : *tries to bite Vin* 5:38 Cody 2015 * *climbs up tree and tickles Vin* 5:38 RiMiEg007 Ok no 5:38 Cody 2015 * You quit, you come with me LOL 5:39 RiMiEg007 * : I'd rather die by the bears 5:39 Cody 2015 That's what you get for quitting 5:39 SierraFanGuy * : *eats Vin* 5:39 Chelyca * Good to see someone else suffering for a change. 5:39 Cody 2015 * : *kicks bear* "Hey, back off from my Vin!" 5:39 SierraFanGuy * : yeah, haha 5:40 RiMiEg007 * : *prys bear's mouth open* Ok... get me out of here! 5:40 Cody 2015 * *saves Vin* 5:40 RiMiEg007 * : *punches Josh in the face* I'll find my own way out! 5:40 Cody 2015 * Fine then * Bye THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 5:40 RiMiEg007 * : *wanders into the forest* Damn 5:40 Cody 2015 Okay then that's it You wanna do your RP now? 5:41 RiMiEg007 Vin has taken enough abuse